


Tell me what you want

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Shower, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

The Carisi family gets home from Saturday morning mass and everyone files in to his parents house on Staten Island. It's a long standing tradition that they all spend Labor Day weekend at the family house cooking out and playing cards, swimming, horseshoes and bocce ball.

Bella is tapping out a text to Sonny to see if he and his girl are close yet. Everyone is getting settled around the table for lunch. The family all usually came on Friday night, but his girl had a class and he wanted to wait for her, to bring her home proper. Bella knew how bad he had it for this girl, they had dinner with her and Tommy in the city a few times, and by him bringing her here this weekend, the whole family knew now too.

She's just about to hit send on her text when everyone hears a distinctive peal of female laughter, followed by Sonny's familiar barking laugh.

"Oh good they're here. I'll go get them. I can't wait to meet this girl." His mom starts towards the stairs but draws up short when they all hear that same female voice.

"Oh no you don't!" followed by more laughter. "You get your hand out of there. I am a lady!" More laughter and a swatting sound.

"I've missed you so bad. I just want to touch you." They hear Sonny's voice with a longing in it they don't recognize.

"Well I am here to meet your family and I really want them to like me, so you are just going to have to touch yourself this weekend." They hear them both laugh again. "But I miss you too. I wish there were more hours in the day sometimes."

"Bella call your brother's phone and tell him we are home." His dad says flatly. His dad is a man of few words, as a lot of men from his generation are.

******************************************************************************************

You get upstairs and Bella steps forward to give you a hug but her mother cuts her off at the pass.

"Hello dear, I'm Sonny's mom Maureen, it's so nice to meet you!" She folds you in a hug and kisses your cheeks. She's a short chubby lady with deep brown hair, the color she gets from the salon she works at, and a face that doesn't show her age. She takes your arm and pulls you forward to meet the rest of the family, chattering as you walk. "I've heard so much about you it's so nice to finally get to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Carisi."

"Call me Maureen dear. Now let me see, you know Bella and Tommy already. This is my husband Dominic Sr., and that is Sonny's older sister Gabrielle, and this is my youngest Drea."

You hold up your hand in greeting and tell everyone it's nice to meet them and you shake his dad's hand and thank him and Mrs. Carisi for letting you stay with them this weekend.

"Nonsense. We're all so happy you're here dear!"

An elderly man walks in with a cane and a glass of lemonade and you know this must be Pop, Sonny's grandfather that he lives with on Long Island City. It's a fast commute and he saves a ton while he's going to school. Pop is Maureen's father, she looks just like him.

"Well well" he says when he notices you. "Are you the girl I keep hearing so much about?"

You laugh. "You must be the famous Pop that I keep hearing so much about! I'm Sonny's friend." You tell him your name and offer your hand. Sonny frowns for just a moment that you used the word friend, but lets it go. "It's so nice to finally get to meet you."

Pop sits down at the table and Sonny sits down too and pulls you onto his lap. His ease of possessiveness over you startles you for just a moment, but you recover quickly. He likes it when people know you are his, like the morning after in the cabin, when you hid behind the door and he kept your hand pressed to him in front of everyone.

"Sonny have you showed your friend her room yet?" Maureen asks.

"Not yet ma, we just got here a minute ago, I was showing her the bar dad and I built in the basement." His hand rubs a small circle on your lower back slowly and easily.

"Is that all he was showing you in the basement was the bar?" Pop asks you and Sonny feels you go stiff as a board under his hand. He stops for just a second, a little alarmed at your reaction, then keeps rubbing.

You hope your face isn't pink and you swallow. "Yep."

"That's too bad." Pop says with a wink and that same sideways smile that you have seen before on Sonny's face. "I thought I taught him better than that." Everyone laughs and you sigh with relief. "If I was 60 years younger I'd give him a run for his money."

"Pop, I can see exactly where he gets his charm from, you taught him well." You smile.

"Oh my God Sonny, she thinks you're charming??" Bella teases. "What nuthouse did you break her out of?" And you all laugh again.

Mrs. Carisi goes in the kitchen to get lunch and you follow and offer to help.

After lunch you offer to do the dishes, your Midwestern manners on front and center this weekend, and Sonny comes in to help you. He stands directly behind you with his arms around you, you both washing dishes.

"Honey, I think this has to be the most ineffiecient way to do dishes." You whisper.

"Inefficient maybe, but it's got one helluva view." He tips his head forward so you can see he's been looking At your cleveage this whole time and you both crack up.

"Well played detective, well played."

**************************************************************************************

Drea, Sonny's youngest sister rolls her eyes from the living room. "It makes me sick how he never stops talking to her or about her and you heard them downstairs giggling like they are teenagers, they're old and it's gross. I'm going to tell them to knock it off."

"Oh no you are not", Mr. Carisi whispers sharply. "You are going to sit right there and behave like the young lady we raised you to be.

"But dad, they're..." She starts again.

Sonny had warned you his sister Drea was full of teenage angst. A surprise baby in the Carisi parents later years, she was drama from the moment she was two lines on a pregnancy test and showed no signs of stopping.

"What does that matter to you Drea?" Mr. Carisi asks. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever seen your brother so happy in his life? How many girls has he brought home to meet his family?"

"And as far as your brother and his lady friend giggling and laughing together, let me remind you of the bullshit your brother sees people do to women and children, scratch that, the bullshit that he sees human beings do to one another every single day of his life. It never stops. It's never a good day for him even when it's a good day. And his lady friend, sounds like she's known more hardship in the past couple years than you have known in your whole life." Drea's cheeks are burning now, she knows her dad is right. She won't admit that, but she knows.

"So don't you think your brother could use a little laughter in his life? He's found someone that understands him and sees the good in him. You know how your brother can be, and she gets him. And he gets her." Mr. Carisi takes a deep breath. "If you say anything to embarrass your brother, your phone is gone indefinitely. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad." She says flatly.

**********************************************************************************************

Sonny gets up in the night and slips upstairs to your room. You came for him in the cabin, and he wanted to go to you tonight. He slipped up the steps, familiar with which ones creaked and which ones didn't. He popped open your door, and you are sound asleep. He stood at the foot of your bed and pulled off his t-shirt and climbed up the length of you on that twin bed, and dropped his weight on you.

Your eyes fly open and his hand flies up to your mouth to stop the scream that came. He thought he could see your pulse in your neck. You yank his hand away. "Jesus you scared me." You smack him playfully and then start to laugh.

"Sorry." He says quietly and starts kissing you slowly at first and then deeper, his breathing starting to come faster. He presses into you. You two haven't laid like this in ages.

"You better get out of here." You tell him.

"Nope. I wanted to come see you."

"You can see me in the morning. I don't want to get in trouble."

He settles his weight on you again. He's not going anywhere. He holds your face and kisses you for what seems like ages.

You feel his weight shifting on you as you rub his back. You love his back.

He lifts himself up to pull the blanket off you. He wants to feel your skin so badly.

"No!" You say around his tongue in your mouth but it's too late, the blanket is already gone.

He looks puzzled. "Babe, why are you sleeping on a towel?"

Oh God. You sigh, just tell him. The direction he was trying to head, you'd have to tell him anyway. "Because I started my period this afternoon and I just want to be extra sure I don't mess up your family's mattress. I could go my whole life without that humiliation"

"Oh." He says simply. He drops down next to you, lying on his side. He turns your head to kiss him and he starts rubbing your breast. He can't believe how hot your skin feels. He finds your nipple and gives it a small pinch, and you moan into his mouth.

You can't believe he's finally touching you like this. How long have you been waiting for him to touch your breasts? Forever. Fucking finally. You think. "Oh Sonny." You mumble.

"Yes baby?"

"Finally..." you sigh and arch your back at his touch.

He smiles against your mouth, his lips don't leave yours. "That's my girl." He says softly. "Tell me what you want, I'll do anything you want tonight baby." You are moaning as his hands knead at your breasts and pinch and tease your soft skin. He felt when you had left for Michigan that he had come close to losing you, and tonight he wanted to give you everything you wanted.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want." He hopes he sounds sexy, like you did in your video chat with him.

"No." You say into his mouth.

"Come on, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. Tell me what you want."

"No."

He pulls his mouth from you and studies your face. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because it doesn't matter. You will just tell me no anyway."

"What?"

"You will do things with me over FaceTime when I am a thousand miles away, but you won't touch me when I'm here in your arms. You always turn me down. When I said I was done asking, I meant it."

He didn't mean for it to be like this. That's the exact opposite of how he wanted you to feel. He decides to help you find the words to tell him what you want. He kisses you long and hard again, his hand working at your breasts through your shirt.

He reaches in your water glass and pulls out an ice cube and rubs it over your tank top until he finds the little excited peaks he was looking for. He pops the cube in his mouth and sets to work on those pretty nipples. He shifts back on top of you and rests between your thighs. He loves that he knows how to get this reaction from you. That he knows where to press and kiss to make your back arch and those hips drop to allow him access to you.

Your hands run through his hair over and over as you make moans and little noises and gasps. He swallows the last bit of his ice cube and pulls your tank top down and sets your breasts free. He drops the softest kiss on one of your nipples you moan "Ooh" so loud and your back arches so strongly this time that you lift him too. He feels those hips rocking against his body, as if they have their own will.

He nips lightly at the bottom of your breasts and gently tugs the skin with his teeth. The high pitch of the moaning coming out of you spurs him on.

He kisses down your stomach while you writhe underneath him, sliding your body along his. When he gets to your belly button you snap out of it and start pushing at him and trying to close your legs.

"What are you doing?" You hiss at him.

"Relax, I'm just enjoying you. I wanna make love tonight sweetheart." He wants to press his weight onto you, cover every inch of you with himself more than anything.

"HA! No you are not."

"You know you want to."

"Oh my god you are insane! We are not having sex in your parents house. They put us in separate rooms you lunatic."

"They don't have to know."

"They aren't going to know cause it's not going to happen champ. You made me wait all this time to try and slip it to me at your parents house??? They are right in the next room, so this is so not happening."

He's having a very hard time listening to your valid argument point with those tits staring at him, begging him to suck at them.

"Plus I just told you I'm on my period, so it's not happening anyway."

"Well that part is not that big of a deal..." He starts.

"I prefer my first time with you not to be period sex so I could relax and enjoy you and not worry about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Oh God, like how my back hurts or how fat I feel or how hungry I am or how crabby I am or what do I feel like to you and are you freaking out. I don't want to worry about that."

"Are you hungry now? Do you want me to get you something?"

You let out a little laugh at his sweetness. "No no, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm hungry though." He smiles devilishly. "I'm hungry for my girl."

"Well I already told you it's not happening so go get a Pop Tart pal." And you both laugh.

"We don't have to make love, we can do other stuff..." He floats it out there to see how it lands.

"Yeah, we could make out for hours. Come here." You smile and pull him to you.

He kisses you for several long minutes and trails a hand down to your shorts, testing the waters. He gets as far as the top of your waistband and you break the kiss and smack his hand.

"Would you behave?" You chide him and go right back for his mouth. It's been so long since you two had uninterrupted time, hours, at your disposal like this and you intend to use every second you can get.

"Babe, why won't you let me touch you? It's not a big deal. I'm 35 years old, I have three sisters, I know women get periods." He goes back to working on your nipples again.

He feels how badly you want him radiating off of you. It makes him so hot for you, he loves that he has that effect on you.

"I want to do everything with you baby." He whispers around the nipple he's been sucking on. He moves over to your other nipple. 

"Except anal." You say.

" _Except anal_." He says in the groan of a man that has heard that argument from you many times before.

"Believe me, as uptight as you are being right now about letting me touch you on your period, I wouldn't think of _sneezing_ in the general direction of your asshole without a notarized consent form filled out in triplicate." He says before he clamps on to your nipple again.

The loudest, most _unsexy_ haw of laughter rips from your throat.  And you feel him laugh against your damp skin.

"In the interest of full disclosure, I did look at it on FaceTime though."

That makes you laugh even harder, which makes him laugh and makes this _obnoxious_ fart noise on your breast which causes you both to crack up even louder all over again. That was what he wanted. He wanted that real laughter from you, that he can always get from you. You have to wipe the tears from your eyes you laughed so hard.

"God I adore you." You say and think better of it. Is it too soon for that?

"Then let me touch you. I promise I won't freak out, I know how life works. I'm dying to feel you. If you really don't want to, that's fine, but if you only don't want to because you're worried what I'll think, then please let me. I want you. I want you. God I want you."

His body is rocking along the length of you, and you are so torn. You have been dying to feel him touch you there. Dying for his touch for months. You ache for him all the time and now you are finally alone.

"If I say stop you have to stop."

"Of course."

"None of this _come on you know you want to_. I mean it."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that when I said it babe, I just wanted to let you know that I want you and it's not a big deal to me."

"I know, I get it. I just am telling you to be clear. I don't want your mouth down there either, I'm not comfortable with that and I definetley do **NOT** want to have sex tonight."

"That's fine."

"Then get over here and kiss me some more and we will just see what happens."

He kisses you until he feels you start to shift against his body again. After several minutes he reaches down and rips off your shorts and underwear in one quick pull, before you could react and be embarrassed. He never let his eyes leave yours so you wouldn't freak out about him seeing anything and he settles back against you. "It seems silly to leave your tank top on." He says and rips that off too, leaving you naked in his arms.

God he thinks you are glorious and it had been so so long since he'd held you naked in his arms, skin on skin. He loved skin on skin with you and it has been far too long. He slides on top of you, wishing you weren't trying so hard to keep your thighs pressed together.

He licks your neck. Hard. He wants you to feel every word he says to you tonight. "I want you to come for me."

He rocks his hips against you searching for your clit. Your mouth hanging open and your hands on his ass urging him on and pulling him into a rhythm tells him he found it.

"You like that?" He asks.

"Yes, yes, yes." You swallow.

"It takes so little to get you going tonight." He teases.

You're running your fingernails over his back and sides as he keeps rubbing his hips against you. "I'm always... um... extra eager at this time."

"Really? I'll just have to keep that in mind." He slides off to the side, and you gasp at the sudden loss of his weight, his pressure, and his heat.

"Easy baby. I'm right here." He whispers as he takes your earlobe into his mouth and his hand kneads at your breast again. His hand starts trailing down your stomach and he feels you reacting. He feels your body stiffen under his touch and he looks at you, and you're frowning.

Your body shudders under his fingertips but the frown stays. He stops his hand below your belly button and kisses you more. He wants you to relax so badly. He slowly starts to move his fingers down. Once he touches to top of the soft strip of hair you keep he stops and strokes you here. Softly, just his fingertips while his mouth is on yours.

"Can I keep going?" He asks. "I want you so bad." Your skin and hair are so soft, he finds doing this with you absolutely thrilling.

"Yes." you are breathless for him, just how he wanted you.

He touches between your thighs and you let out a little gasp into his mouth. His finger delicately moves the length of your folds. You are hot and wet and slick. He glides his finger back up to your clit. His dick is aching to be inside you. He whipsers into your mouth "You feel like silk."

"Oh Sonny, don't stop. Please don't stop don't stop don't stop." You beg for his touch.

He keeps rubbing your clit, until you are rocking with him. "Come on, I want you to come for me sweetheart."

Oh God when he talks to you with sweet dirty talk like that it makes you insane. You grab his hand and press it harder onto your clit and you stiffen and moan his name. You have to move his hand immediately, you are too sensitive after you come to be touched anymore.

He rests his hand on your lower stomach to feel your muscles ripple over and over. After a good five minutes of you coming back to earth and him holding you and whispering in your ear, you relax.

"Thank you, that was incredible." You say, stroking his face.

"Worth the wait?" He asks.

"Worth the wait." You agree.

****************************************************************************************

After several minutes you are ready to get up and shower and get cleaned up. You sit up on your towel and Sonny, still on his side, grabs your arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to freshen up." You say.

"We're not done yet. I'm not done yet." He says with a wolfish smile.

"What?" You ask. Anticipation growing in your stomach. You are quite familiar with that expression on his face and you tingle thinking what it could mean. He sits up behind you, his long legs out side of yours and he starts running his hands up and down your sides, pinching your nipples and then your thighs as he works the length of you. You toss your head back and he licks and bites at that pretty little neck.

There go those hips he thinks to himself. Rocking for me. He slings his arm around your front, the way you love to be held, and his other hand goes back between your thighs. "You like that? You want to give me another one?"

Your head is still tossed back and he's whispering into your neck. Your fingernails dig into his thighs as your hips try to find his rhythm.

He remembers how you presented yourself to him that night, bottom arched out for him, and he stands you up. You won't allow any space between the two of you, you are on him like glue. He keeps that hand between your thighs as he turns you to face the bed. He turns your towel width ways and bends you over.

"Sonny...?" You say.

He hears the question and uncertainty in your voice and he leans into your ear. "It's okay, I'm not going to do anything you told me not to honey. It's okay." He says quietly and he feels you relax a little bit.

"Legs up." He orders in a completely new tone, the same tone he ordered your dress off of you on FaceTime two weeks ago.

You are so excited you are shaking with anticipation. His hands are kneading the meat of your ass and hips as you bring your knees up onto the bed. Your breathing is ragged you are excited and a little scared all at the same time.

He slips his hand into your wet folds and finds your clit. You sink to your forearms, already weak from your romp earlier. Suddenly his knee goes between your legs and drives your thighs apart and he plants his body between your legs.

You accidentally let out a scream. "Oh. Oh. Oh." You cover your mouth. "Sonny I'm sorry." And you try to draw your legs back together but his body blocks you.

"I don't care if all of Staten Island hears us tonight. You are not closing your legs. You don't close yourself to me." He says in that ordering tone.

Oh God, you grab a pillow to scream into. You are so turned on. "Sonny... please... inside me... please... please God please... now..."

He leans forward and his concerned tone comes back. "You want to make love after all honey?" He asks so sweetly. You shake your head no.

"Then you tell me what you want." He pulls his hand from you and goes back to kneading those hips and the ass that he loves so much. He grabs the fronts of your thighs to pull your hips back and he presses his hard dick against your folds. He's fucking dying to just slip the fabric of his boxers down a few inches and run his cock against your wetness, but he doesn't dare. He doesn't trust that tonight he could stop he wants you so badly. You rocking against him and making these animal noises makes him feel like a fucking king.

He withdraws all touch from you completely. "Tell me what you want baby. You know I'll do anything you want. But you're going to ask me for it." He says in that commanding tone again.

You whine in the pillow in frustration. The ache between your thighs is screaming again. "Sonny, please, please."

"Please what?"

You look behind you and his arms are crossed at his chest, and his legs are planted wide so you still cannot close yours. He's eating this up. Fucker.

He bends down and blows between your thighs and you scream in your pillow again. You feel so exposed like this. Your body parted by his and it makes you so turned on you feel right on the edge and this toying is making you wild. "Sonny, damn it. Please. please." You try to grab his hand to put it where you want it but he's got them tucked under his tightly crossed arms.

"Please," Long pause. " ** _WHAT_?** "

"Oh my God Sonny please put your finger inside me." Your cheeks burn with having had to ask.

"Of course sweetheart," His tone is now playful and sweet again "just one?"

 _That asshole_ , you think. "To start."

He slips his hand back between your thighs and teases your clit for a few moments before he slides a finger inside you. You are so hot and wet and your muscles clamp hard on him immediately. You feel him hesitate.

"What? Sonny you said you wouldn't freak out..." You start and he feels you try and close your legs.

"Baby, have you..." He starts.

"Have I what?"

"Done this before?"

"You mean be finger fucked on my period by a grown man? No this is a first for me."

He leaves his hand still, waiting for your muscles to relax. He lets out a little laugh at you. His sassy girl. "No babe, I mean have you had sex before?"

"You mean am I a virgin?" You ask incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Does it matter?"

"No. you just feel really tight and I thought maybe if this was your first time maybe you would want to wait."

"No, I'm not a virgin, everyone is built differently and I've never had any complaints before, thankyouverymuch."

"Oh I'm not complaining baby."

"Then get it detective." You bounce on his hand.

He starts his hand moving, slow at first, then faster and harder, him following the motions of your body. Your hips roll fiercely at his touch. You are face is down in the pillow and you are screaming "Yes oh yes, don't you stop, don't you dare stop." over and over.

He feels high with this beautiful woman aching for his touch. He grabs a handful of that gorgeous hair of yours and tugs you up. Your legs are so far apart you are having trouble keeping your balance. He switches things up and brings his hand around to enter you from the front, his wide palm working your clit. You brace yourself on the wall and he slings an arm around your front and presses his chest to your back again and you moan even louder and rock against him harder.

"Do you like that better?"

"Yeah, I don't like feeling so disconnected from you. I want to feel you all over me." Your head is thrown back so your face is right next to his, breathing each other in.

That makes his dick surge. He starts pounding you with his hips while still working his hand between your legs. You're starting to get loud again and you have to quickly grab a pillow to scream into.

"Come on, come for me again. Come on sweetheart." He starts working faster and faster and he feels your legs getting tighter around him and your body starts clenching. You are almost there. "Come on sweetheart. Give me what I want."

And that is all it takes for you to crash around him. You fall forward and lie with your face in the pillow screaming his name. He rubs the small of your back while you shudder and relax. He feels your insides flutter around him and it's intoxicating. He leans forward and kisses your spine and rests his head on your back.

You reach behind yourself to touch him and pat blindly in his direction, missing him completely.

You feel him smile on you.

"Can I move my hand yet baby?" He can feel your insides still gripping him.

"Uh uh." You say exhausted and completely blissed out into the pillow.

"Okay babe." He says and rubs the small of your back some more. He starts moving his hand again between your thighs, thrusting again very lightly and gently. Just to see...

"Uh uh." You say into your pillow again and he smiles and lets out a small laugh and kisses your back again. After several minutes you finally let him pull out of you. You just lay there with your ass in the air and your face in the pillow.

"I'm gonna go start the shower baby, I'll be right back for you." He whispers while he rubs your back.

"I'll be here." You mumble/slur half conscious in the pillow.

*********************************************************************************************

Maureen and Dominic Sr. are in bed, she reading Redbook and he reading the Autotrader when they hear a distinctly female "Ooooh" through their wall and they look at each other, not quite sure if they heard what they think they heard. They shift a little and go back to reading.

"Tell me baby... tell me what you want." In their son's voice comes through now.

Dominic Sr. clears his throat. Maureen focuses harder on her magazine.

A few minutes later they hear that same female voice say "I want to feel you all over me."

Followed by their son's voice "Come on sweetheart. Give me what I want. You come for me."

"Oh my God." Maureen whispers. "I'm gonna go kick him out of her room."

"No you're not Maureen." Dominic Sr. says.

"What? We put them in separate rooms for a reason Dom."

"Mo, he's 35 years old and in love, I'd think there was something wrong with him if he wasn't putting the moves on his girl. Don't embarrass him. I'll turn the fan on."

Dominic Sr. gets up, his joints protesting with age and 40 years of HVAC work, and he turns their box fan on and gets back in bed and shuts the light off.

"You know Mo, Sonny isn't the only one who wants to put the moves on his girl tonight."

"Oh Dom." She giggles like she is 45 years younger than she is. Like a girl of 15 instead of 60.

"Come here you." He says, touching the side of her face and pulling her in for a kiss. After all these years, he still sees her as a girl of 15, his high school sweetheart. His heart still skipped a beat when she walked in the room, or he heard that sweet laugh of hers.

She wraps her arms around him and pulls him on top of her, his body thick with manual labor, hers soft and pliable from four children, and she runs her fingers through his grey hair. "I love you Dom."

"I love you too, Mo." He kisses her long and deep and familiar. Nothing new to discover about each other, yet exciting and thrilling all the same.

*****************************************************************************************

Sonny has the shower going nice and hot, he's already washed himself off and tossed his boxers in the hamper so she wouldn't see them. He doesn't want her to get weird. He's loved every minute of tonight and doesn't want her to close off to him. Tonight felt so intimate to him and he wants to keep her in her revelry.

He goes back to the bedroom to grab her. She's still in the same position he left her. He wills himself not to laugh. "Honey, you awake."

"Mmm hmm."

"Come on, I've got the shower going." He helps you stand up, you're stiff from being in that position so long. He grabs up the towel and holds it in front of you, and he covers your back with his body and leads you to the bathroom. He's not even sure your eyes are open, but he gets you in there and tosses the towel in the hamper.

He helps you in the shower and climbs in with you and washes you from head to toe. He's on his knees in front of you washing your thighs off, and with your eyes still closed, you arch your back off the tile and stretch your arms above your head. "Sonny..." you say his name so lovingly, you sound drunk.

"I'm not gonna do anything honey, I'm just helping you get cleaned up."

"That's not what I mean." You say sleepily and slowly. "I just feel..." you start, looking for the right words.

He waits several moments. "You feel what babe, what is it?" He rubs his hands up and down the outsides of your thighs, looking up at you.

You run your hands through his hair. "I just feel like you are worshipping me tonight." You say with a sigh. "My Sweet Sonny." You say lazily as your hand moves so slowly through his hair.

He is so touched by your words. He felt like tonight was a benediction. That's how he wants you to feel always. "I'd worship you forever." He says, his heart in his throat. He's not sure if you caught the meaning of his words.

He kisses your hip. He feels himself getting excited all over again. Now that you two are in the light, he can see you. You have tan lines from swimming with his family earlier today, and it makes him insane. Those parts of you in his hands, that are two shades lighter than the rest of you, that his mouth was all over tonight, he knows they are for his eyes alone and that makes him hard all over again.

He lets his hands travel the length of your body and you start moaning and arching for him again.

You turn your body around and arch your bottom out for him.

"Do you want to go again?"

"I want..." you say and start turning pink.

"Don't be shy with me." He whispers. "Tell me."

"I want you to come on me."

"Are you sure?"

You guide his hand to his cock. "Please." You say, your hands planted firmly on the wall, your face pressed against the tile, mouth hanging open in ecstasy and anticipation.

He plants his body behind you, hand just outside of yours on the wall, face right next to yours, breathing on your bare skin. God to have those lips wrapped around him. The thought of that has him coming in just a few minutes.

He looks at his seed, spilled all over her and what he wouldn't give for it to be inside her, anywhere inside her. In that pretty mouth with those pretty lips closed around his cock, or between her thighs. Taking all of him. Maybe even starting to knit a baby inside of her, their baby, his baby, flittering under her skin. He thinks about that more than he wants to admit. He thinks about it with her more than he ever has anyone before.

He's dying to tell her that he loves her. That's he's been in love with her for months now, he feels it right on the edge of his tongue, ready to slip off like the water is slipping off their bodies, but he forces himself to hold it back. He's worried it's too soon. He's always so overeager, he's second guessing himself on his timing, he doesn't want her to think he's only telling her because of their bedroom activities tonight. So he makes himself wait even though everything inside of him is screaming to tell her.

You reach behind you and pull him to you. "You are amazing." You gasp.

"I am so glad you let go with me sweetheart. There's nothing I wouldn't want to do with you." He shuts the shower off and starts filling the tub with hot water and bubbles. He positions himself behind you.

You shut off the water and fall back against him and worm your body as close to him as you can and let out a long sigh. His fingertips trail your body as you snuggle into him. He puts that arm across your body like you like and you feel his hand start going back to between your thighs.

"No more Sonny. Please." You say, exhausted.

"Okay, just rest." He kisses the top of your head. He's so glad he was finally able to tell you yes to something.

In a few moments you are snoring like a chainsaw which makes him laugh but he lets you sleep against him until the water goes cold.

"Oh honey, you should have woke me." You say, moving so he could get up. "You're all pruny you poor thing."

"It's fine babe." He goes to grab you both towels out of the linen closet and you take that moment he's not looking to freshen up one last time before going back to your room.

Sonny takes you back to your room and grabs up the towels and the clothes from the hamper and tells you he will be right back with a t-shirt for you to sleep in. You take the few minutes he's gone to get your fresh underwear and pad situation sorted and your shorts back on.

He comes back and you smile at him so huge, topless in your short shorts and he loves that smile so much. He wraps you in a tight hug his hands traveling your bare back for several moments.

"Arms up." He says and you obey, and he pulls his t-shirt from the police academy over your head. "I like that shirt on you, you really make the badge on the chest pop." he says and you both laugh. "I brought you a fresh towel to sleep on."

"Thank you." You take it from him. "Hey... is there like... anything I can do for you?" You ask awkwardly. "I was kind of selfish tonight. I just got so lost in the moment. I don't want you to like jerk off alone in the basement like you are Quasimodo or something."

"Well that was beautifully put." He smiles and you both laugh. "No babe, I'm good, I need a bit of recovery time. But next time we get alone time like this, you are on." He says.

"Sounds good detective, I can't wait.

******************************************************************************************

The next morning Sonny is up bright and early walking to the donut shop. He's going to grab breakfast for everyone. He feels so great today. He and his girl had such a great night last night he can hardly wait to get her alone again. He cannot keep the smile off his face. He buys two dozen donuts for everyone and heads back to the house. He wants to be there when she wakes up. He remembers how awkward she was the morning after in his cabin. Like they had done something wrong, like she had done something wrong. She wouldn't look him in the eye that morning and he was positive if he hadn't reached for her as she walked by to get dressed, she would have kept on walking and not said another word to him about it. She would have acted like nothing happened that night. Like they didn't have this rare connection and done such amazing things together and completely enjoy one another and she would have treated him like she does Barba, frigidness wrapped in the mask of politeness and professionalism. He is going to make sure she doesn't feel that way again today or any other day with him.

When he gets home everyone is up and starting about the day, and he's the hero for getting breakfast. His mom is in the kitchen starting coffee, his dad is at the counter looking at the Sunday paper. Sonny sets the donuts down next to him and pulls out one to eat.

"Morning dad."

"Morning son. Thanks for the donuts kiddo."

"Sure dad, no problem."

"Hey son, your mom and I are going to take Pop upstate in two weeks to see your Uncle John for the weekend, so you will have his place to yourself. We're going to leave Thursday when I get off work and we will be back Sunday night."

Sonny's heart leaps with excitement. "That's great, Pop will love that." He pops a huge bite of donut in his mouth to hide his smile.

His dad looks over the top of his reading glasses at him and cannot stifle his smirk. That boy of his, he thinks he's so slick. "I bet you will too, Quasimodo."

The smile drops from his face immediately. "You heard us?" He says around his mouth full of donut, crumbs flying everywhere.

"Yep." His dad smiles behind his coffee cup.

"Dad, you can't say anything to her, mom either. Please, she'll leave if you do. She'll be so embarrassed." Sonny swallows hard, his food barely chewed.

"Son, we aren't going to say anything. She's a nice lady and we're really happy for you. You did good son."

Sonny wraps his dad in a hug so tight it startles Dominic Sr. and his mother both.

"I had a good example dad, on how to love and take care of my lady." Sonny lets him go and grabs the small bag he brought home with him and heads upstairs.

Dominic Sr.'s eyes fill with tears. He had tried so hard to teach his kids, his boy especially, how a lady should be treated and he was glad to know he had done that job right. He grabs Maureen and tucks her under his arm and kisses the top of her head.

"You did good Dom." Her voice is a thick whisper.

"We did good Mo."

**************************************************************************

Sonny taps on your door and peeks his head in. You are already up, dressed and bed made, just checking your phone.

"Morning babe." He says, smiling at you.

"Morning." You can't stop smiling either. You look like the cat that ate the canary.

"What're you doing?" He asks.

"Oh nothing, just texting Lauren."

"Oh yeah, what did you tell her?"

"Just never you mind what I told her." You smile at him.

"I got us breakfast." He holds up a bag.

"Should we go downstairs and eat with everyone?"

"Nah, they won't miss us." He smiles and hands you the bag.

You pull out the pastry box and open it and there are two huge cinnamon rolls inside and two small bottles of orange juice in the bag. This touches you so much your hand goes to your heart and you can't find your words for several minutes.  He remembers.

"Sonny... God, I'm so lucky..."

"I'm pretty lucky myself," he says, "and I'm smart enough to know it." Even though he was too afraid to tell her he loves her, he wants his actions to let her know how he feels.

You hug him tightly. You sit on the bed back against the wall and spread your legs and pat the space between them. "Sit."

He does just that and leans back against you and rests his head against your breasts. You open the box and feed him his cinnamon roll one bite at a time, him licking your fingers after each bite.

"Guess what?" He says.

"What?"

"Two weeks from now my folks are taking Pop upstate to visit my Uncle John, my mom's brother. They are going to be gone from Thursday night and won't be back until Sunday night." He lets the meaning of those words dawn on you.

"Oh my God are you serious? We can..."

"Yep." He grins that sideways smile.

"FINALLY!" You growl and you both crack up with laughter.


End file.
